Snapshots of a Life
by darth spots and darth stripes
Summary: A series of snapshot moments out of James and Lily's lives. “My dearest red capsicum, you must warn me in the future before you attempt to kill me.” James said [R&R please]
1. Chapter 1

Second Year:

"Hey there, Carrot Top!" James yelled, a grin spreading slowly across his boyish features. Lily wasn't looking forward to this. It was her very first Christmas staying at Hogwarts, but now it was going to be ruined by his sharp jibes and teasing. She tried to concentrate on the book that she was reading and kept eating her breakfast.

"Check it out Sirius, Orange Peel over here matches the Christmas tree!" James continued.

"Well would you look at that, so she does." Sirius sneered as they sauntered arrogantly over to where Lily was seated.

"I do not!" Lily replied vehemently, snapping her book shut on the table, all thoughts of reading gone from her head and her breakfast forgotten in front of her.

"With your smashing red hair and shiny green eyes, pretty sure you do!" James said, his grin still firmly in place.

"Go bother someone else with your enchanting sense of humour Potter." Lily spat sarcastically.

"I'm so glad you find it enchanting, my Christmas elf." James replied placing his hands on the table and leaning over to her slightly.

"What do you actually want Potter? If it's not important, then you can kindly sod off." Lily bit out through her annoyance.

"Oh look Siri, kitty's got claws!" James said, his eyes lighting up and his grin turning into a smirk. "are you thinking what I'm thinking?" he asked, turning to his best friend.

"I believe I am James old pal." Sirius replied, his smirk now matching James'. Both boys grabbed their wands at the same time and before Lily could process what was happening, she was being lifted into the air and floated across the great hall.

"Put me down this instant you… you… PRAT!" Lily squealed. There were very few people left in the hall as it was around 11:30 in the morning and breakfast was almost to be cleared away. The teachers had all left, hence James' and Sirius' daring.

"not quite yet my fiery little bauble!" James yelled across the hall. Lily could tell where she was headed now. The only thing in the corner of the room was the giant Christmas tree. Realising what they were going to do, Lily started to scream again.

"Don't you dare James Tristan Potter!" Yelled Lily who was by now, turning a delicate scarlet with suppressed anger.

"Ah deary, don't do that, you'll clash with your hair." Sirius warned, "James how'd she know your middle name?" He continued thoughtfully.

"Ah, she just loves me that much Sirius." James sighed with a grin. They two boys proceeded to ignore Lily's shouts to put her down and managed to get her all the way up the top where the angel was.

"Just kick the angel off, my firecracker, then you can take her place!" James yelled up to Lily who was currently floating above the offending angel.

"Like this?" She asked with a smirk, before delivering a hefty kick to the angel's back which sent it tumbling over the edge.

"That's the ticket!" James replied, completely unaware of the chaos about to ensue.

"Uhh James, move man. Move now!" Sirius shouted after James didn't hear him. The boys dove out of the way just as angel came crashing down to bounce off the floor right where they had been standing.

"Duuude. Close stuff!" James breathed from his spot on the floor. "My dearest red capsicum, you must warm me in the future before you attempt to kill me." He finished looking up to where Lily was still floating in the air, supported by their charm.

"Ah, but that would suck the fun out of it glasses boy. Get me down from here right now!" She said beginning to raise her voice again.

"No can do I'm afraid." Sirius answered as he and James proceeded to attach Lily to the top of the huge Christmas tree with a few pieces of tinsel.

"All she needs now are her halo and wings. James, if you will do the honours?" Sirius said as he handed James a piece of gold wire hurriedly twisted into a circle and two bunches of white feathers that were in a roundabout wing-ish shape. James levitated the circlet up and placed it upon Lily's head, followed by the wings which were attached to her back by some more tinsel.

"Fabulous! Have a wonderful day my pink post-it note!" James called out as Lily had one again tuned pink with anger.

"Potter! Get back here this instant! You too Black!" She screamed. "Ugghhhh! How does he even know what a post it note is anyway?" She fumed. It was about half an hour later, when Professor McGonagall came into the hall to retrieve some notes that she had left at her place when Lily was let down. After she had sincerely thanked her professor, she went in search of those two boys. Oh they were in for it.

"POTTER! BLACK!" She screamed when she found them outside by the lake. Scared looks crossed their faces as they took off towards the forest. "GET BACK HERE!" She continued.

"No way my little fire engine! See you!" James called over his shoulder as they took off, gaining speed as Lily attempted to chase them down. Once they had reached the forest, James and Sirius took shelter behind a rock.

"I think Jamesie has a cruuuusssshhhhhhh!" Sirius sang with a manic grin on his face. James blushed a brilliant pink.

"As if! Evans? Pfft, no way! Anyway, she hates me…" He trailed off looking at the ground.

"Sure sure. Anyway, I'm sure if you do like her, she'll come around." Sirius said patting James on the back, having decided that he shouldn't tease his friend who was so obviously embarrassed. "Just give her time."

And that was how the chase began.

(A/N: Hello all! Hopes you liked it :o) It was fun to write. Had a bit of an issue thinking up names for Lily though. If you have any ideas please review and tell me so I can use them in future chapters! R&R please :D Harriet)


	2. Chapter 2

Third Year:

"GO OUT WITH ME?"

"NO."

"WHY NOT?"

"YOU'RE A PRAT."

"OKAY."

"Lady and gent, stop yelling, you're right next to each other." Sirius said as Lily opened her mouth to reply to James.

"He started it." Lily replied sourly as she tossed her hair proudly and stalked off.

"That was nicely done Prongs." Remus said sarcastically as he made his way over to where the boys were standing in the great hall. "What happened this time?" James only groaned and Sirius took it upon himself to fill Remus in.

"Moony my friend, you just missed a spectacularly heated conversation between Prongs here and our favourite tomato haired girl. And not heated of the good kind either." Sirius grinned, "Which reminds me, I'm supposed to be meeting Clara in a half hour. Toodles!" He said before making his way towards the door. Remus and James watched with twin expressions of distaste as Sirius opened the door for a pretty brunette from Ravenclaw and winked back at them.

"How does he have a date in half an hour and still flirt with other girls? The boy has no conscience." Remus thought aloud.

"Yeah that is true, he told me he had it removed when he was eight." James nodded, still in a bit of a daze thinking about Lily.

"Say what? One's conscience can't be removed, its not a physical entity." Remus turned to look at him quizzically.

"Hmm. Ah well, like I care. I need to find Lily flower. See you tonight wolfy boy." James said before bouncing off towards the exit.

"That boy has issues." Remus muttered as he wandered toward the table to grab some food.

James was quickly tiring of wandering around the castle looking for the object of his affections.

"Aha! I shall get my broom!" He announced to the suit of armour next to him. When it didn't reply, James shrugged and dashed off at full speed to the common rooms.

Ten minutes later, he could be found perusing the "Lily Tracks" he claimed to have found down a deserted corridor. He was rather bored and decided that he would amusing himself by making race-car noises as he sped around the halls.

"Zchooooooom! Whheeehhh, Vrooooooom Shhhooooowowhhhhh! Eeeeeeeeeekkkkk Ahh!" He yelled coming around the corner to run slap bang into Professor McGonagall.

"Mr Potter, what on earth are you doing?" She asked, not sure wether to be amused at his antics or cross at him for flying in the hallways.

"Uhh, looking for my Lilykins Minnie McG." He grinned.

"But why were you making, if I'm not mistaking them…race-car sound effects?" She asked raising one eyebrow.

"It makes it more interesting." He replied offhandedly, "Do you happen to have seen my flower?" He continued.

"James, you really shouldn't speak of her as if she was an object. She will get offended; as I'm sure you will find out if you call her something of that effect in front of her. Which I would most defiantly advise against. What would I say to your parents if you get your head bitten off?" She said with a small smile.

"My dear professor, did you just make a joke?" James asked with a grin.

"Last I saw her, she was in the transfiguration tutoring room helping one of my first years." She replied, "Mr Potter, _do_ be careful what you say, I saw what happened this morning, and I don't want to see you in the hospital wing again."

"Sure thing Prof McG. Catch you later!" He said jumping onto his broom and speeding down the hall before the professor could tell him to get off it. He pushed his broom to the limit trying to get to the transfiguration tutoring rooms as fast as he could.

As soon as he got there, he threw himself off his broom and straight at the door to the classroom. He had expected it to be locked, so it came as a great surprise when it slammed open and he landed hard on the floor. He picked himself up and dusted off, finally looking around the room. In one corner of the room was a pair of very frightened first years with their sixth year tutor who was death staring him.

"Ah, sorry about that, wrong room." He smiled sheepishly, backing out of the door. The three just stared at him as he did so, causing him to quicken his exit and in his haste trip over his broom which lay waiting for him outside the door.

"Goddamnit." He cursed under his breath before using his broom to haul himself up. He leapt back on and sailed around he corner, taking care to stop before he threw open the door to the next classroom.

"My favourite red traffic light, I am here to save you from the horrendous clutches of your first year tutoring student!" He announced loudly as he burst into he classroom. There was nobody there. "Oh, well. Next room then." He said to the still empty room. This time he grabbed his broom and walked calmly to the next classroom. He knocked politely on the door before letting himself in.

"Oh my EYES!" He squealed before bolting out of the classroom and slamming the door behind him. "That had better not have been my asparagus eyed Lily back there!" He said to the portrait across the hallway.

"Don't worry dear, Lily is in that room," the portrait answered, pointing to a door a few paces down the hall. "You have no idea how many people have gone into that room and come out squealing like you did. What are those two kids up to?"

"I really never had the urge to know what Snape's tonsils looked like. I am scarred for life!" James replied with round eyes. The portrait nodded knowingly as James dashed down the corridor to the door that lead to where Lily was. He knocked politely again, and this time waited for a voice to invite him inside before entering.

"Potter, what do you want?" Lily sighed exasperatedly.

"Uh, well. Uhm. Yeah I'm not quite sure." He replied looking confused.

"You don't know." Lily stated.

"No! No, I remember now." James said grinning. He brought his wand out with a flourish and conjured up a bunch of red roses. "These, for my favourite deciduous leaf. They match your hair and eyes you know." James said, ginning like a madman once he had presented them to Lily.

"Leave now, before I strangle you with my shoelaces." Lily replied in a menacing tone.

"Alright, enjoy your tutoring!" He said before bowing his way out of the room. Lily sighed and let her head drop into her hands.

"He's so gorgeous. That was really sweet of him, coming all the way over here just to give you some flowers." Her second year student sighed dreamily.

"NO. He isn't, and it wasn't." Lily growled. "Get back to your transfiguration." Lily sat scowling to herself, thinking about what her student had said about James. He was so full of himself. Coming down here and interrupting her tutoring session. Prat.

(A/N: Hello there all! I think I must be avoiding my homework…. I never get chapters out the next day! Whooie, on a roll :D hopes you enjoyed it, please REVIEW, it makes my day :o) Harriet)


End file.
